Shortstuf
Shortstuf was a saucy pirate on the Viridian Ocean. She was a member of the flag Midnight Avengers, Officer and Muse of the crew Pirate Pimps, and also considered a Chief Petty Officer in the Lima Island Navy in the Jade Archepelago. Biography Shortstuf started Puzzle Pirates in the summer of 2007, playing on a different name (Marlyjoebob). Her first time in a crew was under the Captain Slingblade, now known as Thorn. She stayed there for a long while, but switched to her current name Shortstuf after being promoted to Greeter. Shortstuf left The Crown of Thorn and joined the crew that split off from it, known as Anni's Crystal Charm, headed by a kind Captain named Anniangel. She spent most of her time in Anni's crew, learning the ropes and taking her first maiden voyage on a sloop as a Fleet Officer. Shortstuf split off and tried to help build up another crew with a fellow pirate, but realizing the loss of her favorite crew, she returned Anni's to spend another year or so there. Anni's crew finally became #1 in the Viridian Ocean in May 2009. Shortly after, Shortuf switched again to a different crew, making her decision this time final. She joined a crew under fellow hearty Solodarkness, known as the F-ing Frenchtoast Cops. Solo changed his name to Anticrist, and ran a very good crew. However, for personal reasons, Anticrist decided to step down from Captain and gave his position to his next-in-command, Smeei, a Senior Officer at the time. Shortstuf logged on one day to find that all of her other crew members had abandoned the crew, quoting that "Things just aren't the same". Shortstuf, having made a relatively fair amount of friends from the Frechtoast Cops, followed them along to their next crew, One Blood, headed by quirky Captain Bloodx. Shortstuf picked up a few more hearties along the way, but once again, the happiness was not to last. She logged in one day to find that she, along with almost everyone else in her crew, were permanently suspended from One Blood! Rumors swirl around the incident as to why this has happened, but that is another story entirely. Finding Shortstuf alone and crewless, her fellow hearties recommended her to join the crew My Blue Heaven with them, headed by outstanding Captain Atlantisblue. Captain Atlantis also had an incident with One Blood where she too was unjustly expelled, and accepted Shortstuf with open arms. Not a day after Shortstuf joined the crew, she acquired her first ship, a lemon/peach Sloop with the name Interesting Eel. Thanks to her supportive Captain, who sold her the sloop when she couldn't find any other sellers, and her comical crew members (6 of them hearties) who helped her make enough PoE for the accomplishment, Shortstuf then looked forward to pillying on a ship of her own in the days to come under the Jolly Roger. Unfortunately, this was not to be. After neglecting for too long, she came back too late and found herself crewless, friendless, PoE-less, and without her beloved ship. She had no idea about YPP's 6 week policy, and after her nearly three years of hard work, her account was purged for not being a paying member. Everything of hers was erased, and the only thing left to do was to start all over again, so indeed she did. She immediately tried to get in touch with any of her old crew mates, but their crew had broken apart also. She tried to get her stats back, but once again, her account was purged after another neglecting 6 weeks. Finding her way back to YPP once again, she finally got in touch with her old hearties Atlantisblue and Piratecia. Jumping right back into the game to work up her lost reputation, she found herself on a ship with a lovely witty and hardworking crew by the name of Bri's Revenge, and jumped right in with it. After getting into all sorts of shenanigans here and there, joining a different crew "Runite Privateers", she now spends her time in "Pirate Pimps", cracking jokes and sailing the seas. Facts - Lived on Lima, Sakejima, and Kirin islands seperately - Won the Rose trinket at the Holloween Masquerade Ball, October 31st 2008 - Recieved a pie from Anticrist when he stepped down as captain in Frenchtoast Cops - Recieved a zombie hand and a skull, both defeated by Tangle for free (forsomereason) - Won a "Best Pet" contest by naming her rat after an Officer on the ship, which eventually led to her employment with Bri's Revenge Thank Ye Many thanks to the following people: Thorn - My first ever Captain, who while I was green showed me the ways of the seas Irishlover - The person who turned me on to PP, and who stil exists as my longest hearty Babieekatee - When my luck ran out, always there to make me smile (pass the popcorn!) Anniangel - My longest Captain, always giving me friendly guided advice when I needed it Solodarkness - We had many a fun pillies when you were Cap. Sorry your crew fell apart Eustasskid - My favorite pilly buddy, always looking on the bright side in a fight! Tangle - So many things in common, no matter how sad I am I always go off laughing Atlantisblue and M.B.H. - Thank you guys for pulling me out of the ashes of One Blood, I couldn't have gotten here without you. <333 Piratecia - you were always there for me, especially when I got purged, and I can't thank you enough for helping me out. <3 Davybones, Griggs, and Bri's Revenge - Thanks for giving me a chance and bringing me in so quickly, I couldn't be where I am now without your strong character either. You guys keep me going :)